Dear Punk
by soulnumber777
Summary: In a world were the Gangs all grown up a love story of two teens begins with something stolen! Jim finds himself upset as the Bad boy of the school know as Plank takes his beloved notebook and blackmails him into doing whatever he says. Will Jim ever get the notebook back? can the teen keep from falling in love? will Plank really tell the high school Jim's dirty little secret!


Dear Punk

Hello one and all~! Soul here and im happy to say... I have fallen in love with the H!EEnE. Like H!plank H!jim H!sawtooth, hell I made H! and within that love I have ships of my very own. I see very little love going to the ship I so madly love... or the H! World at all... so I am throwing my Idea of the H! Would the kids would live in... along with all of my ships may they be H! Or normal EEnE ships themselves.

Now I know some people have many idea of how the H!plank or H!jim would be like, look like and well... act... and I know that verys from artist to artist, so I'm doing what I believe them to be real. If some one has the right to that OC already or something just tell me~! Ill post give credit when its due... but at this stage of the game I have yet to run into someone who had the ideas before me~!

**This FF has: **

**homosexual love **

**ships you may not like**

**kevedd **

**H!jim X H!plank**

Warnings: None, yet.

Disclaimer. I do not own Ed, Edd, or Eddy,

* * *

**_'_**_Dear journal,_

_Today is the last day of summer, I just got back from picking up the last of my things for school and.. I just hope everything goes ok! I mean... I know my dads told me high school was going to be the time of my life... that they fell in love when they went to high school and would not... but its FERSMAN YEAR... the school is so big.. and what if I don't have any classes with bunny? God... cant it just be summer forever?... well … here's to hope_

_-jim vincent '_

Jim slowly closed the old dark covered journal his fathers had got him as a birthday give many years ago and looked at the clock that set lonely on the wall next to him.

'_9:45... should get to bed soon" _the small teen thought, his eyes dancing around his room. The walls were white and littered with many things; pictures of trips taken with his family and best friend '_Bunny'_, posters of art that he found to be very colorful and fun, a lonely clock that sat next to his window, a stand alone mirror and a bed much to big for the small teen, oh how Jim giggled at the thought of his father buying the bed in hope he would grow bigger. In short terms, A clean, simply kept teenaged boys room. Jim got up, moving away from his desk in the hope of opening a window and going to bed. Jim opened the window with a small smile before he stopped to look himself over in the mirror. he looked over the pale white skin on the short body, he giggled at how long his body looked given the fact he was only about 5 foot or so. Jim's eyes stopped on the the green hair that lightly fell on his forehead. It looked nice he thought, shorter in the back and his bangs resting above his forest green eyes, hiding his eye brows. Jim was lost in thought about his first day of high school. Would he have classes with bunny? Would he like the people he had classes with? How much home work was he going to have? God... he had no idea. But Jim wouldn't have much time to daydream, for the sound of knocks rang ageist hollow wooden door, pulling him away from what ever he had been think about at that looked at the door as it slowly opened and the head of a his father could be seen.

" Jim... its already 10:20... don't you think its a good time for bed? " asked the black hat wearing man ask as he stepped into the room smiling a worried look taking its place on his face. Jim looked at his dad that had come to say good night; He was a tall skinny man with black hair, a black hipster like hat, he was wearing a red rob and fluffy white bunny slippers. He was smart and Jim could recall his other father calling him '_cutely geeky' _. But Jim didn't really care about things like that. Just that he was one of the people who made his family.

" if you need to talk you know me and you dad are always h..." the older males words were cut off as his son was seen sitting on his bed ready for sleep.

" dad... I'm OK really, I just want to go to bed now" the green teen told his father cheerfully as sleepy eyes could be seen fighting to stay awake. With that 'oh so happy' look his son would always have he turned the lights out and told his son good night before leaving the room. Jim was happy to sleep now. No more worrying for the night, just dreams of things he could be hopeful for. If only he knew what things would unfold. Or the hell like day he would soon be having.

a fun little intro to get the mind working is always a good idea right? next part will be up very soon.

* * *

_Questions? Comments? Concerns?_

_ Please review I need the support _


End file.
